Xarjurn's adventure
by Psycho of ireland
Summary: A guardsmen int he imperium of man dies ina large scale batlle with teh mechanical rece known as the necrons, but reawakens in an ew world. this ff takes elelments frommany different sources
1. Chapter 0 prologue

Chapter prologue

Well I died, not a heroic death like I wanted but still a death. It happened in the midst of battle the imperium of man was in a heated battle with the necron scourge. Every time a necron warrior fell it would get back up again never stopping to rest always seeking to kill the living. I and my squad of guardsmen were positioned at the front line like always after all we were nothing but cannon fodder for the enemies to take a shot at.

The green blast of a gauss rifle flew through the air tearing the arm of the sergeant next to me in half his guts flew through the air covering me and my squad with blood and such, the commissar behind us was the only thing that was stopping us from running as even if we tried to run he would gun us down for abandoning our post. The metallic dead continued to march towards us firing there weapons never giving a second for mercy because as far as they were concerned life was a disgusting abomination.

The next thing I knew I was in the air in the claws of a tomb spyder it other claw slowly came towards my head and I felt it squeeze it slowly as if it enjoy this torture, ever so slowly I could feel my helmet begin to crack and then after that my skull, I was too scared to scream in pain as I knew what could happen my body so I took out my lazpistol put it to me skull and pulled the trigger ending my life and hopefully stopping me from coming back.

The next thing I knew I was trapped in a wet blackness not knowing where I was I tried to move but for the life of me I couldn't, it was as if my body had no strength.

I sat there for what felt like hours until I saw a light appear in front of me and felt a pushing from behind me. As I slowly was pushed towards the light I was scared as hell all that was going through my mind was if I was turned into to a pariah like many other who had fought against them but then I heard a voice of a man.

Man-'' come on darling I can see its crown, only one more push''

What is going on I'm being been again but I died, unless I've been reborn thank the gods now in my last life I would have been killed for saying such a thing but personally I never believed in the emperor as being a god but I always held the belief that there are multiple gods and to the dimensions as well.

The next thing I knew I was in the arms of a person but my eyes were still adjusting to the light and since it was hurting them I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

Mother?-'' darling look it's a boy, finally a son''

Father?-'' yes dear now what shall we call him''

Mother?-'' Xarjurn after the great dragon gods first son''


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So it's been a couple of weeks since I was born and only just yesterday the light was still hurting my eyes but now I think I'm ready to open them. I slowly open my eyelids and see a world of colour around me from the brown walls to the blue hair that is coming from the woman asleep beside me I take a closer look at her and see she is very beautiful with what many people would consider a beauty but not one that looks fake like many in my old life were. I begin to look at her more closely and I notice she has pointed ears. Oh my god she's an elf this is awesome I always wanted to leave that shithole a universe behind there was only ever war there and I was sick of it, never leaving the fronts and never being treated with even the basics of human decency but now I was here I am vowing to myself that I will make the most of it even if it seems impossible.

I sat there for what felt like hours just looking at my mother? Until she began to stir in her sleep I let out one of the cute noises a baby would make to try and waken her and luckily it did. She looked at me and saw my eyes open a smile crept onto her face as she pulled me into her arms and began to cuddle me.

Mother?-''whose mama's little boy eh?'' she cooed to me as she got out her breast for feeding, I honestly didn't care about this aspect as it was need for me to live but I knew there may be people in my position who didn't like it.

After this my mother would put me to sleep before going out to work for the day and come back later on in the day and feeding me before she began to play with me and try to teach me how to talk. But this was the least of my worries as I haven't seen my father at all since I was born I decided I would ask my mother when I could talk about him.

Like this the first few months of my life passed and I learned a few things about my mother such as she was a royal elf and was near the bottom of the social structure in eleven society, I also learned that the elves were originally human but after worshipping the dragon god for hundreds of years he granted them eternal life and innate magical control, over the year the elves slowly changed depending on the situations they were in during their life , the current known types of elf were the royal elves these were the elves that first worshipped the dragon god and were considered the highest in the eleven society, my mother was the youngest one of them and as such as a lower position than the rest, the high elves these elves were the ones who commanded the highest amount of magical prowess due to this their skin colour had changed to the colour of the magic type they were most skilled in, the night elves these were your classic 'rogue' archetype elves with skin of a dark colour and very lithe body, dark elves these were the one that lived in caves and such and would practice different types of 'dark magic' they had grey skin, blood elves these weren't elves that drank blood or anything like that they were the ones most versed in the martial side of battle be that strategies or wielding a weapon their skin was almost white like milk witch confused me greatly but I suppose I can't judge considering my skin is a dark tan colour not so much that I look unnatural but would be from living in a really hot area , apparently this was the natural colour of the royal elves.

My mother was called Elish and worked as a simple farmer, she hadn't said anything regarding my father to me yet but I would wait until I could talk properly until I asked her as so far I could say a few words such as mama and food but nothing complex.

Another few months passed and I was able to speak in short sentences and walk around, when I first started walking my mother was ecstatic and wouldn't stop hugging me, don't get this wrong I loved the attention but it was rather stifling to me as in my first life I had never even known my mother or father. Upon thinking this I asked my mother about my father but she refused to answer me but I noticed a small look of fear in her eyes after I asked.

Author's note

Ok I know the chapter is short but this is needed until I get a outline of where I want this to go once he hits four years of age the chapters will probably get longer I will most likely do a year or too time skip to speed this up as growing is generally boring at this point but I promise he will be an overpowered mc (well as op as I can make him). For now feel free to geuss the father of the mc race and remember anything goes from human to sprit and everything in-between I hope you enjoy the story peace out


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a few years passed and now I was four years of age a fledgling in elven society, I may have been four years of age but my body was developing far faster that that I already looked like a 8 year old. During the years I had learnt how to read and write the eleven script and began to do some light weight training to enhance my strength and speed quickly.

I started it off rather small by lifting a small bag of flour seeing as we didn't have any proper weights to train with but this also helped my mother as the grains she grew was turned into flour and I carried them to the storehouse until it was time to transport it to the market, every time I began to find the bags of flour rather light I would increase the weight slightly after around a year of doing this I was able to carry 120 pounds of flour in one arm, this was extremely surprising to me as in my last life I could barely even reach that amount of weight with both arms.

About a week away from my fifth birthday my mother told me that every eleven child would be taken at the age of five to the church to see if the dragon god would bless them and also they were able to pick the aspect they wished to follow.

The aspect were in a sense a profession, each one focused on a different thing and only once that aspects path was complete would a person be allowed to switch to a different aspect. The aspect were as such

\- The aspect of the fire lizard ( this was a combat aspect that most people who wished to fight would join)

\- The aspect of the calm waters ( this aspect focused on the healing and treatment of the sick)

\- The aspect of the growing forest ( this was a farming aspect and the one my mother belonged to)

\- The aspect of the elder dragon ( this was the aspect that only the top class could get into as according to them a high amount of magical control was needed and most elves didn't have that even if they could sense and use magic, they taught the next generation on how to run the great forest we lived in a bunch of corrupt officials if you ask me and trust me I know what a corrupt official is )

\- The aspect of the waning moon ( a magic based aspect that would teach the people who joined it how to use and control magic that being said even if someone finished this aspect they still couldn't get into the elder dragon)

\- The aspect of the silent wolf ( this was basically a aspect that would train ranger who were the ones who made sure that now humans enter the forest as this forest was the only way to get to the mountains where the dragons lived, many humans wanted to kill dragons be it fir fame or power as its said those who eat the heart of a dragon gain its strength )

I suppose I should explain the landmasses and such of this world, from what I could gather there was two large continents name unsurprisingly the large and small continents, the small one was where we were located and I had a large expansive forest in which we lived as said before the forest was in front of the mountains and valleys that the dragons lived in and our people had taken it upon themselves to protect that area from and one who wished to harm the dragons, outside the forest was what I could only explain as what a garden world as there was lush scenery and lakes everywhere with magical beasts roaming and living their lives, needless to say there was a few human and beastmen kingdoms and clans that lived here.

The larger continent's was more rocky with vast steppes and such with very few areas like the land outside the forest there apparently a race f demons lived in the upper most corner of the larger continent.

I was torn between what aspect to take as I wanted to make myself a name here and a legacy that would echo throughout the ages, I decided that I would give it some thought over the next weeks before the temple visit.

The next few days went by rather simply with me helping mother around the farm and increasing my own strength I was now able to carry over 300 pounds with one arm but my body hadn't gained any muscle mass, I asked my mother about this and she said that elves no matter how strong they got would never stop having their lithe bodies as the muscles would just grow stronger but not larger in mass .

During the day before I had to go to the temple I was carrying a bag of flour over to the bakery that was inside the town as they were one of the main buyers of the flour made with mothers grains, I entered the shop and called for the master of the store when I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she had long red hair that reach down to the small of her back and curled slightly to one side her face was slightly angular like all eveln face but was far more cute for lack of a better word her eyes were of a deep sea green and her skin seemed to be made of pure milk, I knew from her skin tone she was a blood elf. I mustered my courage and tried talking to her.

Xarjurn-'' emm..a..a..hello'' I squeaked out as I tried to talked to her but I just couldn't I don't know why I couldn't I just couldn't.

Blood elf-'' hehe I see your transfixed by my beauty well then I suppose if you play your card right when your older we could how do you saw take a tumble in the hay?hmm'' she said to me rather provocatively.

Xarjurn-'' emm flour deliver I came '' what the fuck I couldn't help from thinking to myself as I had never gotten my words mixed up this badly before.

She just smiled and led me behind the counter and asked me to set down the bag and then handed me a few silvers for payment.

Blood elf-'' now you come back when your older I think I'd like to get a bite of that supple fruit you call your ass'' she called out tome as a slight moan entered her voice.

I quickly ran back home and gave my mother the money and headed to bed silently beating myself up in my mind for stupid things I had done that day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of water being poured into something , I looked to my left and saw my mother with a basin of water washing herself carefully before putting on a simple white one-piece dress.

Mother-''now son you need to get up wash yourself and get ready for the temple visit today as it will govern what you wish to do with your life from now on '' she said to me as she emptied the basin and refilled it with clean water for my usage.

Xarjurn-'' yes mother'' I got up and carefully cleaned myself and pulled on the neatest black tunic that I had as well as a pair of red trousers and black boots.

I moved outside the house where my mother was waiting for me. She began to lead me into the town where the temple to the dragon god was located. The eleven city were generally made of trees that wrapped around each other to form buildings most of the buildings in the city were like this except the temple as I was carved from the bones of a dragon that once helped defend the original elves like my mother. Apparently the dragon died after the battle between the elves and ancient human kingdom that no longer existed in this age. The temple itself was entered through the skull of the dragon and the main building was inside what would have been its chest cavity, inside was massive as the hall could hold nearly 2000 people with some room to spare.

The room was arranged rather simply with a large number of pews starting from the back until a few feet from a statue of a large white dragon curled around a large golden egg. In the room was 40 or so different families of elves from blood elves to high elves but me and my mother seemed to be the only royal elves here. We walked up the pews near the statue and sat down waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Soon a high elf wearing robes that had some black and blue scales sown into it arrived and introduced himself as the high priest of the dragon god, he explained that the statue behind him was connected to the dragon god himself and that he would bless each and every young elf here but we would all get a blessing that would affect us to much only ones that would increase our physical attributes by 1 or 2 percent things like that, he then moved on to explain that there used to be champions of the dragon god that would do his bidding and they usually had blessings that made them nearly five times superior to any other elves.

He then motioned for the first child to put his hand on the orb he did and a small portion of elven script appeared above his head saying he had increase magical affinity to nature. This went on until the 30th family's child walked up to the orb she had pink hair that went down past her waist with the characteristic milk like skin of a blood elf her face was one of those that you could tell would turn into a unparalleled beauty when she was older, she placed her hand on the orb and what came up was not expected at all.

Dragon God's champion of loyalty

You have been granted a small portion of the dragon gods power due to you devotion to him, your physical attributes and metal ones have been boosted by four and you will be able to be instructed in the ways of battle by the first born of the dragon god until the age of ten

The high priest then began to praise her as a herald of true piety and then gave her a small bangle made of dragon scales that was held in case a champion was found again, her parent were hugging her and laying praises on her while she sat there with a beaming smile on her face. The smile she had made my heart skip a beat as it was the most beautiful thing I had seen even the blood elf from yesterday paled in comparison to her smile.

The next few family went by like normal until it was my turn, as I walked up to the orb I could hear the parents of the other children talking about me and my mother, they mostly insulted her for being a lose woman without a husband and called me a bastard child, I personally ignored them and placed my hand on the orb. As soon as I placed it there was a flash of light that blinded everyone in the temple for a short time the light quickly subsided and behind the statue was a ten foot tall white dragon that was the same in every detail to the statue in front of me. The high priest then began to fall on his knees and praise the dragon. This made me realise that this was the dragon god himself and I went on my knees as well and I assumed that the rest of the people in the temple were doing the same.

Dragon god-'' don't kneel to me my son'' he said to me in a voice that carried a unmistakable power but also held the warmth of a father.

I looked up at him and motioned for me to stand and I did, he began to walk towards me as he changed into a humanoid form that could only be described as regal. He was soon in front of me and he laced his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight on the eyes with a smile on his face.

Dragon god-'' now I know what you are thinking but let me tell you I am indeed your father so yes you are half dragon and your physical capabilities will always be comparable with divinity due to the fact that you are my offspring, magical as well, the blessings I give to you are two fold first you will be able to form any type of crystal you want as long as you have the mana to create them secondly you will inherit my old armour and weapons of my human form when you reach 15 years of age also you will also be taught under my first born who shares your name until 10 years of age. although I know what your kind are like with their aspects so I am declaring that this shall be the aspect of the dragon and only those who have bested either a forest lord or have become a champion of mine may follow it''

He then pulled me into his arms and said into me ear he was longing to meet me but could not until now. He then diapered as fast as he appeared. The high priest came up to me began to kneel at my feet and sing praises to me and my mother for being the lover and child of the dragon god. I personally didn't like this and asked him to stop and luckily he did and then said we had to pick our aspect except for me and the pink haired girl. Soon every one had picked their aspects and were to be brought to the brander who would brand the upper arm of the children with the mark of their aspect. The high priest told the brander of what had happened and that a new aspect mark was needed he got straight to work as his two apprentices began to mark the rest of the children with their marks, after a few hours the new mark was ready to be made it was a outline of a elf with dragon wings and a tail breathing fire while holding a spear in one hand. It took half an hour just to get the pink haired girls mark finished before it came to mine, many times I had tried to talk to her but I always stopped myself from speaking to her as I feared she wouldn't like me.

As my mark was burned onto my skin I vowed to myself that I would make this girl my bride even if it took my entire life.

Authors note

another chapter for you to read hope you enjoy it and will continue to read


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My mother had decided to bring me to one of the restaurant in the town so that she could tell me how she met my father. We arrived there at the restaurant where a there was two stories of seating for customer to dine at we went over and sat at a seat near the windows.

She told of the day she met my father, she had apparently gone into the forest so that she could enjoy the sight of a simple stream as she adored nature above all else except me of course, she had been doing this when an elf with white hair appeared and startled her. At first she was scared of him but she began to talk to him about how much she liked nature and how she enjoyed just watching the plants and animals on a daily basis. This went on for a good 60 years before they actually began a physical relationship as during that time they had gotten to know each other rather well and would meet at the stream they had first met at least once a week, one day my mother had asked him if they could have a child together to witch he laughed and said that it may take a while but if that is what she wanted then he would give her a child of her own, they tried to have a child four another 40 years before I was finally conceived and on the day I was he told her who he was and then left before she could say anything. My mother didn't blame him for leaving as he is a god and most likely had business to attend to or it could be a rule between gods that once a child is conceived with a non-god the godly parents would have to leave and only appear before them when the time was right.

When mother had finished tell me her story I was confused as she didn't look a day over twenty to me and she was in my biased opinion rather beautiful.

Xarjurn-'' mother how old are you?'' I asked wanting to know

Mother-'' I stopped counting after 10000 years so I have no clue but I was one of the original elves so that should give you a clue'' she said to me as she looked over the menu.

Xarjurn-'' so then how many aspects have you completed then''

Mother-'' only two the aspect of the fire lizard and the aspect of the growing forest'' she said to me as we ordered our food.

It didn't take to long for our food to come I had a simple plate of fruit and bread with a small amount of cheese while mother had a vegetable soup, as we were eating out food a elf came over to us with his daughter in tow.

Elf-'' hello I am the noble Eleds ordet and I would like to talk to you about our sons future'' he said to my mother as he bowed slightly.

Mother-'' hmm what about his future'' my mother answered after letting the noble sit there for a few minutes while she finished her soup.

Eleds-'' I would like to offer my daughter to him as hid bride'' he said with a look of greed in his eyes, I could tell just from this he was only thinking of making his family more powerful and trying to gain the dragon gods favour by having his daughter marry me, this personally disgusted me as I had known things like this to happen in my old world and I didn't want any part of it.

My mother looked at him with look that said 'what the hell are you doing' before telling him that I was free to choose who I would marry and such, this angered the noble but he didn't do anything rash as he knew who we were and didn't want to anger the dragon god he just walked away from out table.

After we had finished our food my mother and I went back home and began to do some work around the farm, I went and began to thresh the grain while she dug up the vegetables we had planted and replanted those one that were to be used for cultivating, as we were doing this a priest came to us and told me that I would have to pack a bag with clothes and such as I would be head to were the dragons lived to be taught by my namesake and that a dragon that lived in the forest would be bringing me there in the next hour. My mother had look of shock on her face after hearing the news but she came up to me and embraced me telling me she would miss me and that I should try my hardest in my lessons. I hugged her back a cried into her bosom as I dont want to leave her as she was the first mother I knew. She just rubbed my head and told me to become strong while I was there so that I could protect what I cared about.

She led me back to our small house where she made a simple bag for me and put in a few set of spare clothing for me and couple of apples so I had some food. She then began to lead me towards the temple again so that I could met with the dragon that would take me to my new teacher.

When I arrived there I saw my future bride there with her family but she was wearing some simple leather armour while holding short sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. I was guessing that they were presents from her family who were also blood elves. There was also a large blue dragon there waiting for us with a look of amusement on it face.

I walked up to the dragon and looked into is eyes where I could see a vast amount of intelligence. I began to lift my hand towards the dragon when every voice in the area suddenly went quiet and I could feel eyes looking at me. My hand moved closer to the dragon as the air around us began to fill with tension, as my hand touched the scales of the dragon I felt warmth like no other coming from the dragon as if it was the warmth of a long lost family member being welcomed home again. The dragon let out a slight growl at me but I couldn't feel ant anger or fur from it but more a feeling of contentment.

Mother-''Xarjurn you do know that dragons generally won't let anyone touch them'' my mother called to me as I was bust scratching underneath the dragons chin.

Xarjurn-'' no mother I didn't'' I said as I slowly moved my hand away from the dragon, but I felt the dragon moved its head to my shoulder and place it there.

The dragon then began to talk in a feminine voice that was gentle yet brutal at the same time.

Dragon-'' why wouldn't I let one of my kind touch me young elf'' she said with a slight amount of confusion in her voice

Mother-'' one of your kind?''

Dragon-'' yes this young one is one of my kind in a sense he is the only reason that I an letting him and the other young elf ride on my back to their new teacher'' she said as she nipped the back of my tunic with her teeth ad lifted me onto her back before grabbing the pink hair girl and doing the same. She then took off before saying that it was time to leave, my mother shouted up to me to be careful before the dragon began to beat her wings and head towards the mountains.

I tried asking pinky(that's what I called her as I didn't know her name) about herself but she wouldn't respond to me. I then tried talking to the dragon whose name I learned was Saphira, she told me that we would most likely have two ears of magic training and two ears of physical training before being given a year to complete a test that would be extremely difficult. She then began to teach me how to turn into my dragonic form, she told me to imagine a dragon in my mind and then place myself into is to begin the transformation, I didn't do this at first for obvious reasons but once we landed for the night as we had been traveling all day and it would take another few days to reach the mountains, I was about to begin trying to turn into my dragon form pink came up to and said in the sweet voice I had ever heard that we should begin gathering some firewood for heat.

I put off my practice and helped her gather some wood that was rather dry as this would catch light quicker than wet or damp wood before using a piece of flint to light the fire, after a rather small meal of rabbit and apple I began to try to enter my dragonic form. I began to imagine a dragon in my mind and slowly began to pour m being into it after doing this for a while I opened my eyes and felt myself on all fours aswell as being taller than I was normally, I looked down and saw that I had indeed transformed into a dragon with dark emerald scales that glistened in the fire light.

I suddenly felt very tired and slipped into a deep sleep, I awoke once during the night to see that pinky was leaning up against my bod to try and stay warm as the fire had gone out, this made me smile before I realised I was still in my dragonic form, I moved my wings to shelter her and then fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke to the felling of something tapping me in the ribs, I open my eyes to see that pinky was tapping me in the ribs in an effort to wake me. She looked absolutely adorable with her hair slightly dishevelled and the fact that she was still half asleep as she slowly was poking me while rubbing her eyes, I lifted my wing that I had covered her with and she immediately walked into the forest for some reason while I turned back into my human form. I then started to gather the shredding's of the clothes I was wearing before I transformed before getting a fresh pair out of my bag and grabbing an apple for breakfast.

As I was just finishing my apple pink came back into the camp and looked at the apple core I had in my hand, I took out another apple and threw it over to her.

Pinky-''thanks'' was all she said to me before beginning to eat.

Soon after this I didn't take too long for saphira to wake up and tell us to get on her back as she didn't want to waste any time, getting on to her back punky sat behind me while I was in front. As we began to take off I felt something grab onto my waist I looked down to see a small pair of slightly small hands there, I felt me face turn red and my heart began to beat a lot faster. It was at that point I noticed saphira looking back at us, she let out a small laugh before taking to the air and resuming the journey to the mountains.

The journey after this point was really anything special except for every time we slept pink asked me to turn into m dragon form as she enjoyed the warmth that I exuded and the fact she would continuously put her arms around my waist when flying.

After a few days we reach a rather large cave in the mountains with a small log cabin outside it. We got off saphira's back and once we did she took off and headed for the forest again.

?-''ah you're here now'' .a rather smooth voice called out to us, I turned around to see what could only be described as a pretty boy coming out of the cabin. He had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes with one of those slightly boyish faces that reminded me of a young child, he was wear a rather simple brown tunic and trousers but without any shoes.

?-'' I suppose I should introduce myself, I am your father's brother's uncle's former roommate'' he said with a smile on his face.

I could tell he was trying to make a joke but I personally didn't find it funny in the slightest.

Xarjurn-'' who are you really?''. I asked him.

?-'' I'm you from the future'' he said still trying to joke around with us.

Xarjurn-'' not funny''

?-''fine, guess trying to break the ice with jokes didn't work, I am the first born son of the dragon god xarjurn but just call me Jurn while we are here and I will call you Xar as it would be very confusing for both of us as we have the same name'' he said as he made a slight bow.

At this point pinky still had said anything in fact it seemed she was just staring at him with a confused look on her face. Jurn them motioned us to follow him into the house where he gave us a small plate of fruit each and a small amount of mead to drink.

He then said that our training would be split into three sections one about martial combat, one about magical combat and then a test, we would spend two years at both the martial and magical combat before being given a year for our test. He then asked us to come into the cave beside his house so we could get geared up for our first session on magic.

We entered the cave where we saw two rock suspended in the air with balls of different elements circling around them, he then told us to put on a white robed that he pulled out of nowhere on as it would help with the training, we quickly got changed and I felt myself being lifted in the air and I was set on the rock while the elements circled us.

Jurn-'' now this is very simple I want you to meditate and try to keep calm as each element hits you and don't worry about getting hurt its what the robes are for'' he said as the water ball spinning around me slammed into my chest. I quickly crouched down with my feet under me and tried to clear my mind, I felt myself slowly beginning to calm down when I felt something slam into my back.

Jurn-'' oh by the way we won't be continuing your training until you can complete this small task'' he called out as his voice slowly got quieter as I realised that he was leaving the cave.

I sat there for what felt like hours before I began to ignore the spells hitting me and soon I became accustomed to them, I then felt my self slowly falling asleep.

I awoke in the log cabin where jurn was sitting eating a bowl of soup.

He put the spoon he was using in the bowl and looked over at me with a smile on his face.

Jurn-'' so your finally awake then you been out for a few days now also it took you three months to finally learn how not allow a hit to break your concentration'' he said to me ,

'Three months what it felt like a few hours, wait I didn't eat during that time how the hell am I still alive'

Jurn-'' oh don't worry about the time spent of hunger father made this place as a training ground for his children and his champions, so he cast spell over certain areas where a person wouldn't go hungry and such, now I would like to see you dragon form'' he said as he downed the last of the soup and walked out the door.

I followed him outside and then stood in front of him before he told me to begin to transform I slowly turned myself into my dragonic form. I grew taller and went down on all four limbs and felt my tail bone begin to grow and form into a tail, I also felt my wings break forth from my back, I didn't feel any pain from the transformation.

Jurn-'' hmm roughly three meter tall that's normal for a half dragon of his age, emerald scales that are harder than normal, wing span of ten feet and a length of 10 meters all in all rather impressive I can see why she cares about you'' he said going around while poking, prodding and pulling at me. When he was done I turned back into my humanoid form.

Jurn-'' now our friend that came with you finished her exercise a month before you and is currently training in the forest with her magic, so I am going to give you a crash course in magic and after that for the rest of this first ear you will practice that magic you can use and such before we begin some sparring next year, ok, now shut up and sit down, you are half elf so ou should feel this phantom sensation on our chest near your heart, that is your mana pool normally a person would have to spend a few years trying to find and feel it but not elves as they are born with the ability to sense it. Magic is the application of this mana into a role that the caster sees fit for a purpose being of the elves and practically of the dragons you don't have to chant the incantations that are normally needed instead you have to simply think of the form you want it to take and channel the mana into it slowly, now try to make a small fire ball in your hands'' he finished he rant and then asked me a very simple task

I held out my hand and began to visualise a ball of fire in my hand but nothing happened, 'dam I forgot to actually try to put my mana into the spell' I tried again and very quickly a ball of fire appeared in my hands.

Jurn-'' good good now keep doing that with all the elements you can think of and once your done come into the house'' he said as he walked off, I kept trying it with different elements but the one I felt the most comfortable with was fire, lightning and earth magic.

As I was walking toward the house I was suddenly thrown to the ground as something smashed into me, I looked down at what had forced me to the ground and saw it was pinky, she had a small amount of twigs and leaves in her hair and had tears in her eyes, he arms were wrapped around my waist.

Xar-''eh what are you doing'' I asked her

Pinky-'' I thought you wouldn't wake up'' she said as she held onto me tighter.

Xar-'' oh but why are you holding onto me''

Pinky-'' cause I wanna ok''

Xar-'' oh''

Pinky- ''my names Turya just so you know''

Xar-'' that a beautiful name''

Tuyra-'' thank you, I have a question''

Xar-''what is it?''

Turya-'' can I sleep with you in your dragon form?''

Author's notes

Hai all another chapter for you to enjoy and like always thank you for reading and any comments and so are welcome. Btw Sky Captain Maximillian valentine is a good guy


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been one year since both me and Turya came to the mountains to be taught by jurn, a lot has happened such as I've grown rather tall in fact I was told by jurn that due to me awakening of m dragon form I would mature faster than a normal elf so at the age of six I have the body of a ten year old also I am able to use some rather high grade magic now, when I first started I found it difficult to maintain a small fire tornado for even a minute but now I can keep a good five or six of them going for an entire week if I wanted, I also found out that Turya has a high aptitude at technical magic than me as I find the control and the amount of mana to put into them to small fro me to handle as my mana is near on par with a god apparently and due to the high concentrated levels of it for example if a spell that infiltrated the bod of an opponent needed 5 units of mana if I put in five units the actual amount of unit would equal 5000 that's how concentrated my mana was.

Units were what the humans apparently measured magic in it was said that their best mages only had around 3000 units. I had tried my hardest to makes the units I used smaller but I just couldn't do the calculations that were needed as things like division were needed and I was never any good at that.

One good thing that had happened was Turya kissed me, it may have been on the cheek but I was happy. It happened when a couple of dire bears had been traveling through the forest when she was training her magic, she was running low on power and she didn't have any weapons with her. The bears saw her as an easy meal so they began to chase after her three ran ahead to try and corral her towards the one in the back but I heard her screams as she was running and rush over in my dragon form as I was trying to breathe fire which is a lot harder than it looks, I was flying above the tree line and saw the bear in the back about to swipe her with its claws, I let my wings fold into my back and feel towards it landing straight on it back instantly killing it. I let out a roar and the other bears saw me and charged at me when the saw their dead comrade, as soon as they came into range I let out a small jet of fire roasting the one in the middle when I did this the one on the left of me swung her claws towards my neck but the just bounced off my scales I looked at it and then swung my claw at him tearing through his flesh leaving a trail of brains, bones and blood coming from my claws. I then grabbed the last bear in my jaws and lifted him into the air and began to jerk my head back and forth to break his neck. After they were all dead turya came up to me with tears in her eyes and put her arms around my neck and began to sob, I lifted her onto my back an flew us back to the log cabin where I transformed back and took her into the house and put her in her bed, as I was about to walk away from her she grabbed my arm and pulled me down towards her before planting a kiss on my cheek. For the rest of the day I couldn't think straight.

Other than last not much changed over the year, Turya was trying to master the fine control of magic while I was trying to make the most powerful spell I could. Also Turya insisted that after the incident with the bears that she had to sleep with me in my dragon form for safety, I honestly didn't mind this as it allowed me to look at her as she slept in the mornings.

During the second year of magic training absolutely nothing changed for me at least except every time I was in m dragon form near turya she would latch herself onto my back or one of my legs, I was beginning to think she had a dragon fetish. Also we would have mock battle that would always end up with my spells simply over powering her but she was slowly beginning to see how to possibly counter my spell now

When it came to the third year of out stay here jurn came out to us and placed a wide selection of weapons on the ground ranging from a simple wooden club to some sort of sword that had seven spike protruding from the blade.

Jurn-'' now I want you to pick a weapon that you would like to use as for the next two years you will be using it every single day'' he said as he watched us carefully. Tura picked up a rather long dagger and a short sword saying she already knew how to use them due to the fact her father had begun to train her when she was three, I picked up a sword that had a slight curve to it blade and had a lacquered design to its handle.

Jurn-'' hmm right for the first ear considering that Turya already knows what to do I will mainly focus on you young Xar, now first things first I want you to hold the blade in your hand in front of you for as long as possible'' he said as he corrected the way I was holding the blade so that my grip wasn't focus on my first two fingers but spread around all of them. I was confused to why he would ask me to do this but I followed his request anyway.

After around thirty minutes I began to feel the muscles in my arms begin to burn with effort, with every passing minute the burn would increase and after an hour I could barely feel my arms, after another hour my arms were beginning to shake with exhaustion and I could feel them beginning to lower, after this I very quickly felt them drop to my side while my hands lost all control and let go of the sword.

I collapsed on my knees and sat there for a while. Tura came up to me and try to hand me a cup of water but I couldn't move my arms so she had to feed it to me.

Xar-'' jurn what was the point of that exercise?'' I asked him confusedly

Jurn-'' it's simple what good can a sword that can defeat it's wielder do to any damage to its foes''

He said as he began to drag me over to the front of the cabin, I was beginning to feel tired so I transformed into my dragon from and fell asleep,

I woke up to the sweet sound of an angel breathing and saw that turya was asleep with her arms around my neck, I crack a wide smile and got up making sure that she was still asleep and transformed again and brought her inside and set her in her bed before beginning the work outs that jurn had told me to do every morning.

These consisted of 500 squats, pull ups. Push up and 10 meter dashes each it was slightly tiring for me to do this but I knew that it would help me in the long run. For the next couple of months I continuously would try to conquer the blade I had picked and soon was able to hold the blade in my hands for an entire week before feeling tired, I felt this was incredible as turya was only able to keep her stance for around a day before she felt tired.

Jurn-'' now I will give you a simple Kata to follow with that blade and you will practice it until it is second nature to you to do this'' he said as he demonstrated the swings, thrust and slashes of the Kata while twisting and turning.'' The foot work will be taught to you after you have mastered the kata until then keep practicing''

Authors's notes

Hai again all so I decided to slight speed up the trainning as I feel it would be boring to have a fuck ton of chapters about this stuff but I will list the important stuff about his trainning and also stay classy comment and such are always welcome and yes my y key isn't working all that well


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During the past year I have mainly been training in Kata and how to move during a fight. i was able to beat Turya in close quarters rather easily but I mainly put it up to my insane strength as I was able to punch rocks into dust rather easily.

The foot work that jurn had taught me was focused on moving around the opponents attack and striking them while they couldn't stop their current attacks, this didn't really work on Tura as she had a quick strike fighting style where she wouldn't stop moving while attacking, she told me that this was her family way of fighting for generations and that she would continue to pass it on to her children, I noticed when she said this she had a slightly red face and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

The next few months passed without much happening, I was personally getting rather bored staying here and wanted to see my mother and I could tell that Turya was the same as she would keep getting up in the middle of the night and try to slip away so that she could cry without anyone hearing her do so, but I've decided that I would ask jurn if we could have some time off to visit our families that we haven't seen in a while.

I walked intot eh cave as that was where he usually stayed and saw him with a pair of red goggles on and a drill in one hand trying to extend the cave using just his strength, I walked over to him and tapped him with my foot he turned around and looked at me.

Jurn-'' I'm sorry but I don't want what your selling'' he said as he turned around again.

Xar-'' not funny, but I want to ask you something'' I said as I kicked him in the ribs causing him to grab them and turn round to me.

Jurn-'' what is it'' he said as he took the goggle off.

Xar-'' I wanted to ask you if it was alright to head back into the forest so that me and turya could meet our families again as it been nearly four years since we last saw them''

Jurn-'' sure go ahead it will give me time to set up your final tests any who''

Xar-''thanks'' I said to him as I ran out of the cave to grab some of the stuff we would need to travel back.

As soon as I had a couple of bags with se foods and clothes ready I turned into my dragon form and went to look for turya, I found her in the forest playing with a baby rabbit but as soon as she saw me she ran up to me and climbed on my back. This made me rather happy as I was able to spend more time with her. I took off and began to fly towards the heart of the forest where the capital of the elves was as it was where I was born and raised.

Turya-'' where are we going'' she asked me as I felt her arms tighten around my neck.

Xar-'' jurn said we could head back home for a while as he sets up our final test'' I said as I beat my wings rhythmically to the beat of my heart.

Turya-'' you will have to let me meet your mother then'' she said to me as she rested her head against my back.

The next few days were rather monotonous as all we did was talk about was how our training was going and stuff like that while flying towards the city. It didn't take long for us to get near the city when we saw a blue dragon appear before us.

Xar-'' hello sahpira'' I said to her as we drew closer.

Sahpira-'' is that the young dragon I brought to the mountains?'' she asked me as we slowly got closer to the city.

Xar-'' yes it is'' I landed out site the temple that hadn't changed at all , I quickly noticed that there was a rather large crowd gather around the temple but they weren't look at us but in the temple. I looked in the temple and what I saw surprised me.

My mother was wearing a white dress and standing infront of a man who of the orb that I had touch so long ago, from the looks of things I could tell that the man was a noble a rather young one from the looks of things as he had rather darkish skin that was not of the royal elves like me and mother.

I walked into the temple still in my dragon form and began to pad up the path toward where they were standing, each step I took was met with a very audible clack of claw on stone. Every head in the temple turned around to see me from their perspective it must have been surprising to see a large emerald scaled dragon walking towards them. The noble then looked at me and began to smile.

Noble-'' oh great and noble dragon, I see you have come here to celebrate my marriage t this lesser form of elf'' he said with a smile on his face, but what he said enraged me as no one has the right to belittle my loving mother who raised me by herself for five years. I looked over at mother and saw that she had a look of sadness and regret on her face.

I moved my maw in front of the noble and roared into his face as loud as I could, this caused him to stumble backwards in surprise and trip over his own feet. I then placed me frnt claw on his chest in a way so that if he moved it would pierce him.

Xar-'' Don't you ever disrespect my mother in front of me!'' I yelled at him while still in my dragonic form.

Mother-'' Xarjurn? Is that you?'' my mother asked me

I turned my head to look at her and nuzzled her with me snout, she lifted her hand and began to scratch my chin which felt incredible as I could fell the love she felt for me being sent through this little contact. The noble was looking at me confused.

Noble-'' but I thought her son was a humanoid''

Xar-'' im half dragon so its understandable if I can go into this form'' I said as I set my mother on my back where Turya still was even if she was asleep.'' now might i ask what the hell you think your doing to my mother''

Noble-'' hmm why should I have to answer a half breed like you, al your mother is is a rather beautiful cow only useful for breeding'' he spat at meas he clearly didn't understand his situation.

Xar-'' so you want me to kill you'' I replied to him as I slowly lowered my claws, he began to scream in pain as the slowly entered his body. It didn't take to long for him to die and I turned around and let out a low growl so that the rest of the people gathered would stat put.

Xar-'' now if someone would lie to tell me who he was and why he was doing that I would be most grateful'' I said to the crowd in front of me.

A noblewoman came up and I saw that the other elves were bowing to her.

Noble woman-''that man was the 3rd prince of this kingdom and he was being generous and letting the trash that is now on your back join the royal family'' .she said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Xar-'' you do realise the last person to insult my mother like that is dead'' I said to her with a monotone voice.

Noble woman-'' shut it half breed, the king will condemn you to death for killing his son, the dragon will cast you into hell for this crime'' she said to me as she got a small smile on her face.

Xar-'' the dragon god is my father you dumb shit'' I said to her, as I said these words the colour from her face drained instantly. I raised my claw to kill her to but my mother asked me stop so I did.

As I was lowering my claw I could hear the sounds of metal being rubbed against each other and in through the temple entrance came in around 15 guards armed with swords. The quickly surrounded me with their weapon pointed in my direction. Then a elf wearing a dark purple robe and a silver crown shaped to look like a dragon came in and walked towards me. It was clear that he was the king.

King-'' Xarjurn are sentenced to death for killing my son may you rot in he..'' I didn't let him finish his sentence before I had bitten him in half as I was sick of these pretentious bastard thinking they could insult and berate my mother and think they could get away with it. All the guards looked at me but didn't do anything as I walked past them and headed towards where Turya had told me her house was.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After leaving Turya off at her house me an mother headed back home to where our farm was, but when we got there all I saw was dead land. Not even weeds were growing on the once beautiful and lush land that my mother prided herself in was gone, the small house that she had owned was now a wreck the roof was falling in and the walls were tilted inwards.

Xar-'' mother what happened here'' I asked her as I was struggling to hold in my rage.

Mother-'' the 3rd crown prince happened, he gets whatever he wants as even if they refuse he will destroy their homes and their livelihood until they can only turn to him, he forced me into that situation by claiming that he would find and kill any offspring that you sired'' she said as I was turning back into my humanoid form.

I walked up to her a pulled her into my arms. I began to rub her back as she silently cried into my shoulder.

Xar-'' I kill all of the people who did this mother I swear it to you''

She didn't reply but just sat in my arms as she cried, after she had finished I tried to use some earth magic to fix what had happened but it was useless as they had salted the land ensuring that nothing would ever grow here again.

After a few hour a small group of soldiers appeared with a elf that was wearing a purple robe and had a crown on his brow. He walked up my mother ignoring me entirely.

Elf-'' pardon my young lady but I would like to tell you that your late husband the third prince has died by a violent terrorist attack, I would like to offer you a place by my side as my new wife in the place of my brother after this tragic loss'' he said as he did a small bow.

Xar-'' fuck off scum'' I shouted over to him before anyone else could say anything. the guards around him instantly turned and charged at me with their weapons drawn but i just laughed at them and summoned a small amount of lightning magic to my hands and feet. The first of the ten guards swung his sword towards me but I just caught the blade in my hands and sent a bolt of lightning through the blade instantly firing his nerves killing him, I then launched a few bolts of lightning at the approaching guards killing three of them and wounding two other. The then dashed towards the remaining four and grabbed one by the head and fried his brain.

The other three dropped their weapons and ran away from where we were. I turned and looked at the man who had come with the guards to harass my mother.

Xar-'' now scum who are you and give me one reason I shouldn't kill you'' I snarled at him.

Elf-'' I am the first crown prince of this kingdom and the soon to be king, and if you knew your place you should know that I can have you killed on the spot'' he said with as much bravado as he could muster, at this point I had decided that I had enough of the royal family as they all seemed to be scum.

Xar-'' the last person that tried to sentence me to death was bit in half and you just signed up to follow him'' I said as I encased him in a coffin of earth that had a small amount of air in it that would slowly diminish as time went on.

Xar-'' mother I will be back in a few minutes if not hours I've just got to deal with some trouble makers'' I said as I began to morph back into my dragon form. I then headed to the royal palace and asked to see the children of the late king, I found this rather surprising as I was sure that the word that I had killed the king would have spread by now but apparently not, not soon after a young woman of around twenty that had figure that would make most mens heads turn to get a second look, with a large pair of breasts and hips that were rather small and nice tight thighs her golden hair just added to her beauty, a 25 year old man that was rather unremarkable and a greying elf came out to me.

Malee elf-'' hello there Xarjurn son of the dragon god, I am Erid the second price to this kingdom and I wish to offer you my apologies on behalf of my recently deceased father and brothers and yes we figured that my older brother would be killed by you considering what he has done'' he said while bowing rather low.

Xar-'' at least not your whole family are assholes, now tell me why I shouldn't kill you all here now, I'm still pissed for what your family did to my mother and her livelihood'' I said as I morphed back into my humanoid form.

Erid-'' there is no reason but I still ask that you do not kill us'' he said to me.

Xar-'' fine death it is'' I said to him as I began to gather a large ball of flames in my hands. As I was about to throw the fire ball at him the young woman stepped in front of me blocking my shot.

Female elf-'' please I ask you not to do this, I am begging I will even offer myself to you if you don't, I know that after what my family have done to your mother I shouldn't be asking this but I am begging you'' she cried out as the tears began to flow from around her eyes, I personally didn't like seeing a girl cry in front of me.

Xar-''fine I accept your offer, as of now you are my mistress, and might I ask who you are''. I said as I lowered my fireball and began to reabsorb the fireball.

Female elf-'' I am the princess Wesrta, daughter to the king'' she said as she went on her knees and kissed my hand.

Xar-'' I see now seeing as I spared your life I have one demand, don't worry its very simple, all I want is a nice plot of land for my mother to restart her farm and the promise the no one will even attempt to force her to do something she doesn't want to do if you can do that then I won't bother you again I think you can guess what will happen if she is forced don't you, now Westra come'' I said as I began to walk off toward my mothers land

I quickly arrived back at the land and saw that my mother had saved the first crown prince from my earth coffin. He was still unable to move but now he wouldn't run out of air.

1st prince-'' sister what are you doing with that criminal'' he shouted over at us, in response I sent a ball of fire his way scorching on side of his face and burnt his hair done to his scalp.

Westra-'' I am his mistress, I was the price to pay for yours, brothers and fathers fool hardy ness'' she said to him.

1st prince-'' ha ill kill him when I get out of this and make his mother yearn for me while his body is still warm'' he roared out earning himself a spear of rock straight to his manhood for his troubles. He roared in pain as the shaft pierced his shaft.

Xar-''I suggest you shut up'' I said to him as I began to begin my daily work outs as I hadn't done them yet today.

By now he couldn't even talk as he was whimpering in pain, his sister had a look of no fucks given on her face as he slowly bled out. After I had finished my work out a pair of guard had come to escort us to the new land that my mother would be given. The land given to her was rather nice as it had a small windmill with a cottage built into it by the side of a waist deep stream, lush green fields and a large orchard in one corner.

Xar-'' mother this land here is your and don't worry about people trying to force you to do something I made sure that it won't happen again'' I said as I pulled her into my arms.

Mother-'' thank you son you have always helped me with whatever you could a mother couldn't ask for a better son''


End file.
